Guilty Sky
by LittleMissMeiWriter
Summary: Something hits the world changing it entirely. Now the turtles and Amy has to learn how to live in this new world. Rating for violence
1. Prologue

I'm back with new TMNT fic! And my own OC Amy is in it too.

This fic is happening after the second fic ended, so if some things seem weird you should read my other two TMNT fics.

But I hope you like it :)

And the rating is for upcoming violence and other mature stuff

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was Sunday night, and Amy, Splinter and the turtles were resting in the lair. A hard week was behind them and not even Splinter had made them work anymore.

"Lighten up, Donnie. Isn't it just nice to have a warm summer?" heard Mikey's voice.

"Not a warm, Mikey, hot. It has been the same around the world and I'm surprised that no one thinks this as a bad thing" Don said, pointing at the TV where forecast was going on.

"It's called the global warming, Donnie. Relax" Mikey said, while eating ice cream,

Don shook his head.

"Or are you saying that your turtle sense is tingling?" Mikey said laughing.

"Michelangelo, leave your brother alone!" Splinter said.

Mikey piped down and the silence fell to the lair again. But it didn't stay for long.

Suddenly their roof was shaking and it sounded like something hit on the surface.

"Okay, what was that?" Raph asked, standing up.

"Something bad?" Amy said, standing next to him.

They didn't have the time to think about it any longer when the roof started to brake down.

"Okay, that's bad! Everybody out now!" Leo yelled.

They ran to the door and entered the sewers.

"Okay what was that?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever it was, let's just hope it's over now" Amy said.

But she had spoken out too soon, because they could hear the sewers breaking down further on the corridor. And then they saw something bright coming right towards them.

"This is not a good thing, it's really hot!" Amy said, backing away.

"Everyone, here!" Leo said, next to the ladder.

Others ran to him, ready to climb on topside.

"What do ya think it looks up there?" Raph asked.

"I don't wanna know" Mikey said.

Amy waited that her brothers and master could climb first. She could feel the heat on her face when, whatever it was, was coming towards them.

"Aimeé, you'll go first" Splinter said.

"No, master Splinter. You'll go first, I'll be right behind you" Amy said.

"No, my child. I'm older and it's my duty to look after you. I don't want you to get in danger because of mine selfishness" Splinter said.

Amy looked at him before she started climbing the ladder. When she was on the midway, she could hear something coming towards them. And when she looked on her left, she could feel her heart sinking into her stomach.

Water was coming in a huge wave and fire right behind it. It looked like the fire was moving so fast it was making the water act like tsunami.

"Master Splinter, quickly!" Amy yelled, stretching her hand out so she could pull Splinter higher.

Splinter was able to catch her hand, but at the same time the water hit him.

"Hold on, master Splinter!" Amy yelled, trying to fight against the water and hoped to be faster than the fire that was coming right after the water.

"I'm sorry, Aimeé. Look after your brothers" Splinter said and let go of Amy's hand.

"What? No! Don't let go! Don't you let go!" Amy yelled, but the wave threw Splinter from her reach.

And after the water, the fire came, but there was air between them. And that air was like from an explosion.

Amy flew from the sewers to the surface and hit her head before she could see where she was.

* * *

Later, which could have been hours or days later, Amy woke up.

Her head hurt as she sat down. She looked around her, trying to understand where she was. Everything looked blur and white. How bad has she hit her head?

As she stood up, she realized that she wasn't seeing things. Everything was white.

Was it really snowing in the middle of the summer?

No, this wasn't snow, it was too grey to be snow and it smelled like smoke.

"Is this ash?" Amy asked, surprised.

Then she looked up and saw something she hadn't been expecting.

All the buildings were burnt up from the top and the remaining apartments were on the first and second floors. And the sky was filled with black clouds. What the hell happened in here?

Then Amy realized just how alone she was.

"Guys?" she said, looking around.

She didn't see anyone, not the guys or not even one human.

"Master Splinter!" Amy remembered and ran to the manhole.

But the hole was a huge black hole in the ground and the sewers were burnt up. Amy backed away, falling to the ground that was filled with ash.

Her brothers were somewhere in that world, she could feel it. They had left the sewers first; they have got to safety but maybe flew away from that spot because of the explosion.

Amy saw something from the corner of her eye. She stood up and walked to it.

It was some kind of cape. She put it on, thinking that whatever waited her out there it would be best not to walk around so anyone could spot her.

Amy turned around and started walking. She didn't know what she would find from there, but she hoped it was her brothers, in this new, cruel looking world.

* * *

That was the prologue and I'll send the first chapter when I got the time :)


	2. Chapter 1: Supermassive Black Hole

First chapter!

TMNT (c) Mirage, Eastman and Laird

Amy (c) me

* * *

**Chapter 1: Supermassive Black Hole**

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole_  
_Supermassive black hole_  
_Supermassive black hole_

* * *

Amy had been walking for hours and hadn't seen anyone. Whatever happened it seemed it had killed many people, since she could smell the death in every corner. But still she had no idea what had happened, but something that could have burnt the whole city and maybe the world.

And all the time the ash keep falling down on the ground, looking like snow but only leaving the ground looking grey, just like everything else. The buildings were black and there was no light anywhere, so everything seemed to be black universe.

And suddenly Amy could hear some voices, they were actually human voices.

She turned around and ran towards the voice, finding herself from a dark alley.

But the only thing she found was a small TV.

Amy fell down on her knees and turned the screen so she could see it.

It seemed to be news, and she didn't know was it live or on record.

"_This is happening right now!"_ said the voice on TV.

"_These huge fireballs are falling from the sky on New York City's night sky. And I'm getting the information that this is happening all around the world. Is this the end of the world which people have been so afraid of?" _the news reporter said.

And Amy saw how fireballs really did flew from the sky, hitting the buildings, setting them on fire. It looked like the sky was firing the city.

And just then one of the balls hit on the reporter's feet and just before the camera went out, Amy could see the reporter on fire and the fireball's fire entering into a manhole.

It was no longer a mystery to Amy what had happened and why. And somehow she found it ironic that Donny had been so worried about the hot summer and then this happens.

Amy stood up. Firstly because she wanted to find her brothers and secondly because she felt like someone was watching her.

She turned around, gripping her sword, ready if whoever was watching her was hostile.

"Come out, I know you're there" she said, looking into the shadows and trying to see something.

"We won't hurt you if you don't present danger to us" said a voice and five figures stepped forward.

They were all humans, their ripped apart and replaced something similar like the cape Amy had found.

"I feel the same way" Amy said and let go of the sword.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the figures.

"We are survivors from this area and we have been gathering people to join our group. My name is Tom" said the man and stepped forward.

He was about 25-years-old man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Amy," Amy said, "so you're gathering people to join your group. What does that exactly mean?"

"We're looking people who were able to survive from the accident and form some kind of shelter for them, and more importantly form a new home and family. Most of my companions are younger than I am" Tom said and looked behind him to look at the other people.

Amy noticed that behind one girl, that looked couple years younger than she was, stood a little boy, looking around 5-6 years old.

"They've lost their parents or got separated from them. We look out for each other" Tom answered to Amy's unspoken question.

"You said you were looking people around here. Why not all around the city?" Amy asked.

"I know for sure there are more people around the city who are doing the same thing as we are right now. And some of these kids' parents might still be here, so I don't want to move. And because…" Tom moved closer to her, whispering the last words so the others wouldn't hear him.

"… I don't really know what is out there" he said, looking really serious.

At first Amy thought that Tom had been watching way too many horror movies, but then she realized that at the accident the zoos' electricity must have gone out and animals brake loose, walking around the city at the moment.

"I understand" she said.

"I don't want to hear disrespectful but I still haven't seen your face and it's kind of hard talking with you" Tom suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" Amy said and took her hood off.

"I know, the scars are pretty awful" Amy said when Tom looked shocked, after seeing her face with four long scars.

"It's alright, I've seen worst" he said, probably referring to the accident.

"Anyway, we would like if you joined us" Tom said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I'm looking for my brothers" Amy said.

"And how do you know one of them isn't with us?" Tom asked, sounding like he was making excuses so Amy would join them.

"If my brothers were here, I would know it from the look of your faces" Amy said.

"Do they also look different like you?" asked one girl behind Tom.

"More or less. Thank you for the info, I presume that you put the TV here. And telling me everything else. If I meet a parent who's looking for their child, I'll let them know about you" she said before putting her hood back on and walking away from the alley.

After Amy had left Tom's group, she didn't meet anyone else. It seemed that Tom had gathered people from the first ten blocks. It pained her to think that so few had survived when she thought how many people had used to live here.

Days went by Amy walking around the city, sleeping in alleys as a dog or as a cat. It was really hard to tell when was day and when was night, because it was dark all the time. Only difference between them seemed that at night was even more darker than day. And all the time the ash keep falling down.

Amy wondered could the buildings still be in fire, since the dark cloud didn't show the top of the buildings. The ground started to change its color to grey and looking like grey snow. Everyday Amy tried to see her brothers' footprints on the ground or even smell them, but the everlasting smell of smoke wouldn't let her.

A week after meeting Tom and his group, she met more people.

It was getting dark and Amy was thinking where she should sleep the next night, when she saw something she hadn't been expecting to see; light.

She walked closer to this almost weird phenomena and saw fire and around it almost twenty people.

"Ah, a new traveler!" said a man who had been talking to rest of the people.

He stood up and walked to Amy.

"Welcome to our little group, young one. My name is Edward" he said.

Amy was really taken back from the man's appearance. He was big with white hair and beard. And with that smile he gave to her, he looked like a Santa Claus.

"I'm Amy" she said, realizing her mouth was open, quickly closed it.

"Come Amy, sit down with us" Edward said and made her sit down around the fire.

"Have you been traveling for long?" he asked.

Suddenly Amy realized that everyone were watching her.

"Uh… About a week, but I think I was out of cold about a day or something like that" Amy said, taking her hood down.

She thought it would be rude if she didn't show her face. And even if someone did recognize her what would they do? There was no police station anymore where they could take her.

"Why have you been traveling for this long?" asked a woman sitting next to her.

"I'm looking for my brothers" Amy said.

"Are you sure they're still alive?" asked a boy opposite from her.

"William! Some manners" Edward said.

"I know they're alive, I can feel it. We just got separated from each other" Amy said.

"Well I hope you can find them, young Amy. You're more than welcome to stay with this night. Now, back to my story" Edward said, looking at the youngest children that were sitting around Edward, anxious to hear more about the story which Amy had interrupted.

The story was something a grandfather would tell his grandchildren, but still even the oldest (around 45 years old) adults listened to the story. Amy thought it was because they wanted to get their mind off from the reality where they now lived in.

Couple hours later when the youngest have went to bed, Amy sat around the fire with Edward, two adults and three boys and one girl who all were the same age as she was.

Edward had told her about his group's meaning. He had discovered it to bring shelter to anyone who needed it. He called it some kind of hotel, since people could come to their group and leave the next morning or stay forever. He didn't force them, he just wanted to do some good. They didn't have much food or clothes but there was wood so they could set fire.

"Have you been looking for your brothers all this time?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I won't rest until I find them" Amy said, fire in her eyes.

"They seem really close to you" Edward said.

"More than you think" Amy said.

"So I'll tell you this, although it won't be nice to hear" he said, suddenly looking as the old man he really was.

"I didn't want to tell this around the young ones, since it's very hard for them. There's a cemetery a three days walk from here. But I really wouldn't call it cemetery, it's more likely lost and found" Edward said and looked somewhat angry.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Ana here found her children from there and James his parents" Edward said referring to an adult woman and young man.

"My wife was there. The one thing that really connects us all is that someone we loved was in the lost and found" Edward said.

"I'm sorry to hear that… But I don't really understand what do you mean by lost and found" Amy said.

"I don't want to tell you about the details, but… It's really like lost and found for bodies" Edward told her.

A cold shiver went through Amy's spine.

"Why would someone do that? Or even allow that?" Amy asked.

"Its seem that some people have formed a new "government" and that thinks it would be waste of time if all the bodies informed to everyone and then buried. It's easier to let people find their loved ones and then bury them. It's easier that way since there are so many bodies" Edward told her.

"That's just sick" Amy hissed.

"I hope you won't find your brothers from there. It wouldn't be a good sight" Edward said.

"I believe that" Amy said, thinking what would have happened to her brothers by the hands whoever have dragged them there.

She shook her head and moved the images away from her mind.

"You can rest here and if you want to continue your journey, you're more than welcome to do that" Edward said.

"Thank you" Amy said and stood up, ready to go resting.

But she couldn't get any sleep. She watched as the ash flakes slowly fell from the sky, thinking about this lost and found, which made everyone so scared.

She just listened how the children around her slept and adults talked around the fireplace.

Edward had told her that most of the survivors were children, their parents saving their lives and sacrificing their owns. It pained to Amy think about all the orphans around the globe, but she was glad that there were adults like Edward and Tom who wanted to take care of them.

Then her thoughts went to master Splinter, and how he had wanted her to leave the sewers before him. Master Splinter was also the one she was looking for, and she would do anything to have her family back together.

Amy woke up when the darkness was still around and there was no sign of the daylight. Still she stood up. She wrote a small farewell letter for Edward, thanking him for everything he had done for her and that she would visit them again one day.

And then her journey continued. As she started walking the darkness started slowly fading away, only letting the grey light come to life. Somewhere behind that black cloud the sun was shining.

Edward had told her it would take three days to reach the lost and found, but Amy didn't want to stop. Inside of her was the worry to see one of her family members at the lost and found, but at the same time she was anxious and prove herself wrong. So she didn't even rest at the first day, she just keep on walking and when the darkness swallowed the earth on the next day, she finally let her rest.

But just as she was about to sit down, she saw something on the ground, something shiny.

She took it from the ground, revealing it to be a necklace with a ring hanging from it.

Amy looked at it before she realized what it was and her heart almost popped out of her chest. She knew this ring, it was Leo's!

Amy stood up, looking around her, trying to see some kind of movement around her. But the darkness was too thick and she couldn't even see her own hand anymore.

"Like hell I'm going to give up" Amy said quietly to herself, put the necklace on her neck and changed her form into a cat.

At least she was able to see and smell better and so she continued her journey. If Leo was somewhere close to her, she would be able to sense him in some way.

Amy had ran almost twenty minutes with no sign of any kind of movement. Suddenly she saw light in front of her, but it wasn't light from fire like in Edward's group, this light was somewhat colder.

And before she knew it, she fell down. The ground had just disappeared under her feet.

Amy fell to the ground shaking her head, when an awful smell hit her nose. Quickly she changed back to herself, hoping it would help, but the smell didn't go away.

Amy stood up, looking around her, seeing that the place was lighted with big flashlights and suddenly Amy realized where she was; at the lost and found.

Bodies surrounded her and the smell of death flew into her nose.

She took one of the flashlights, trying to see her surroundings little clearly.

Bodies were lying on the ground, close to each other, men, women, children all close to each other and some of them almost naked.

Some of them still have their eyes opened. It seemed that they were just found from the streets and just dumped in here, hoping that someone would just come and take it away. Really like lost and found.

Amy looked away. The way these people have died have been so cruel that there was no real reason why their bodies have to be shown like this.

Amy turned around and lighted the place where she had dropped. It seemed to be some kind of hole in the ground, maybe something what one of the fireballs have done. The hole was large and the only reason for it was to keep the bodies there and a place to bury them (Amy saw the cemetery further away).

As she looked around her she suddenly hit the light at something familiar. She walked closer and saw Hun lying on the dirt. So even he had met his end in this catastrophe.

Amy turned away and then the light hit something she have been afraid of. She saw something grey.

It felt like she was walking in slow motion towards this body she had seen and when she saw it, the legs couldn't carry her anymore. She fell to the dust, looking at the body in front of her.

It _was_ master Splinter. Tears fell from her eyes, her whole body shaking. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't be!

After awhile Amy saw a large blanket at her feet and she wrapped Splinter into it. She was just glad he was still alright, that no one hasn't harmed him.

But she wouldn't bury her master into this dumpster. She started climbing back to the street level and was glad that the park was close to this place, or at least what was left of the park.

She found two trees still standing and left Splinter's body next to them and returned to the lost and found where she had seen some shovels.

As she returned and started digging the grave, the tears fell from her eyes. She knew that none of this have happened if she had let master Splinter go first. She had made all five of them orphans and there was no escaping from that.

Gently she put Splinter into the grave and closed the grave.

She looked at it the tears still falling from her eyes, even when it felt like there was no more water in her body.

"I'm sorry master Splinter for all of this… I've ashamed you and our family's name with this and I don't think anyone can ever forgive me, guys, you or me" Amy said to the grave, tears falling from her eyes.

For the next ten minutes, Amy cried. The tears keep on falling down on her face until she looked up.

"I will find the guys, I promise. I'll bring them here and beg their forgiveness for not letting them saying their goodbyes for you. I'll be going now, master" Amy said, dried her eyes and left the grave.

So deep in her own thoughts Amy didn't even notice that someone was watching her until she heard gunshots that were being aimed at her.

She jumped up, avoiding them and then trying to see who was trying to kill her.

But then the gunfire came from other direction. Either there was more than one or this guy was really fast.

Amy took her shuriken* and threw them where the last shots had came from and then to where she thought her attacker be next.

She couldn't really see or smell anything. Everything smelled like smoke, including the guy trying to get rid of her.

"Come out and show yourself!" Amy yelled, taking her sword out.

There was no answer just more gunfire. But at the same time as the gunfire started Amy threw shuriken towards him. Shuriken hit the gun, giving out sparks and quickly Amy moved towards that ready to slash the guy.

But her attack was blocked by the gun and Amy saw a small sight of the guy. He, just like she, was wearing a hood.

Seeing his gun was useless, the guy threw it away. But he faced Amy nonetheless, which made Amy smile. He still wanted to fight even when she had the upper hand.

So she attacked again and when she was ready to slash the guy again, he took out his own weapon, ready to block her attack again.

But when Amy saw what weapon he used, she stopped. She took a few steps back, trying to catch her breathe.

"Mikey?" she asked.

* * *

And that was the first chapter, tell me what you think :) Also I'm using songs name for the chapters if you're wondering,

Title "Supermassive Black Hole" is by Muse and the lyrics are from the same song.

*And I'm using the japanese names for the weapons so if someone doesn't know shuriken means throwing star


	3. Chapter 2: Dark That Follows

Chapter 2 is here! :)

TMNT (C) Mirage, Eastman and Laird

Amy (C) me

**Chapter 2: Dark That Follows**

_If it's no ones fault,  
There's just no one to blame and nothing to say.  
This time it's no ones fault.  
So there's nothing to save and no one to hate.  
But I want to so bad.  
Believe me._

* * *

_But when Amy saw what weapon he used, she stopped. She took a few steps back, trying to catch her breathe._

"_Mikey?" she asked._

The guy stopped too when Amy spoke out. Somehow Amy got a feeling he was surprised. Then, slowly he took his hood off, revealing the face of the youngest Hamato brother.

"Amy?" he said, almost whispering.

"Mikey!" Amy screamed and ran to hug her brother.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Mikey asked when Amy let him go.

"Yes" Amy said, taking her hood off too so he could see her face.

"You're alright, thank God" Mikey said, touching Amy's cheek.

Then he looked at the nunchacks he was holding and looked guilty.

"You didn't know it was me, and I didn't know it was you. But why did you attack me? You don't usually attack people with no reason" Amy said, looking at her brother with concern.

"I saw you coming from that way, from the lost and found. No good people come from there" Mikey said, looking like he knew more about that than he wanted to tell.

"And when I saw you holding your sword I thought you were someone else who had harmed you. My imagination just took the hold of me" he continued.

But Amy wasn't interested what Mikey was saying, her attention was on his hand.

"Mikey, what happened to you?" Amy said, taking Mikey's right hand where he was missing his middle finger*. It looked like it had been cut on purpose and not by accident.

"It's no big deal" Mikey said, taking his hand from Amy's and hide it inside his cloak.

"Why were you in lost and found?" Mikey asked, looking at the hole in the ground disgust on his face.

"You haven't been there?" Amy asked.

"No, I have heard some people talking about and I've seen how they take bodies there, but that's all. Why?" Mikey asked.

Amy looked sadly at Mikey, she didn't know how she could tell it to him.

"I was there because I heard there where the bodies are. I have been looking for you all this time and no idea where you could be, so I went there. And…" Amy said, looking back at the lost and found.

"…I found master Splinter from there" she whispered.

She looked back at Mikey and saw he was shocked. Then he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes for a minute. Then he looked back at her, small tears in his eyes.

"Did you bury him?" he asked.

"Yes, but not in there. I took him to the park where was two trees still standing and buried him next to other one and carved his name in the trunk" Amy said, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Can you take me there?" Mikey asked.

"Of course" Amy said.

They started walking and Amy realized something. She and Mikey had been separated for over two weeks but it felt it had been for two years. This wasn't the same Mikey who she had been with two weeks ago. This Mikey was much more harder and had this tough look in his eyes. Amy just couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him during these past two weeks.

They stopped at Splinter's grave and Mikey closed his fist. Amy put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If I had been stronger, he would still be alive" Amy said.

Mikey looked at him, surprise on his face.

"I was holding his hand when the water hit him. It was my fault that he's dead" she said, putting her hand on her face.

"Master Splinter choose his own death. We all heard his last words, he wanted us to live even when it meant sacrificing his own life. I've heard that some parents have done the same thing to their children, sacrificing their own life that their children could live on. But I've also heard that some parents have saved themselves and left their children to die, which means our father was one of those parents people look up to. Master Splinter's death wasn't anyone's fault, it was just one big, awful and sad accident like all of this. So you shouldn't disgrace his memory by blaming yourself" Mikey said.

Amy looked at Mikey with surprise, before she smiled sadly.

"You've matured Mikey, and I'm not really sure do I like it" she whispered.

Mikey smiled at her.

"Have you found the others?" he suddenly asked.

"No, and from the looks of it you're not with them either" Amy said, little bit sad, since she have been hoping her brothers would be together when she found them.

Mikey just shook his head.

"I found myself in the middle of chaos. I don't know how far I flew in the explosion, but when I woke up all the people were screaming and fire was everywhere, people were burning and dying in front of my eyes. No one didn't even notice me. I got away from there and I have tried to keep myself in shadows all this time" Mikey told her.

"My only lead is this" Amy said and showed Mikey the ring she had found.

"I found this near the lost and found, but I don't know when did Leo drop this" Amy said, looking at the ring.

"We'll find them, there's two of us now" Mikey said and smiled at Amy with encouraging look.

"I think you're right" Amy said.

They bowed to the grave and turned around to leave the place.

"Have you been on the rooftops?" Amy asked after they had walked over ten minutes.

They had reached back to houses where they stood burned and black.

"Once, after I woke up and the fires were all out. That was one big mistake. There's so much smoke that it's impossible to breathe. I almost fainted before I was able to get back to the street level" Mikey said, looking up at the buildings.

"Did you see fire on them? I was just wondering where the ash was coming from" Amy said.

"I couldn't see a thing up there, it was just pitch black. Only one who can answer your question is Donnie" Mikey said.

Amy smiled sadly. Mikey really thought that they would find the others, but Amy didn't think the same way. She had already found Splinter dead, who was saying she wouldn't find the others in the same condition as she had found Splinter?

"I found some sort of shelter near here, we can stay there" Mikey said, turning to a small alley.

"Where have you been living all this time?" he asked.

"Everywhere, I was looking for you everyday. I slept on the alleys as a dog and once I was able to rest with these humans I met" Amy said.

"Humans?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I met two groups of people, both of them were found a man who wanted to give a shelter to those who had lost their loved ones. They were nice people" Amy said when she saw Mikey looking suspicious.

"I believe you. I've just met people who were anything else than nice. But maybe it's just because I don't have your charming looks" Mikey said and smiled.

"I don't think so. After all master Splinter was at the lost and found unharmed" Amy said.

"Master Splinter could have gone there on his own or they didn't even notice that he was a giant rat. Trust me, those people don't give a shit about the bodies they drag there" Mikey said, this same though look coming back to his face.

Something had happened to Mikey that had made him think all the humans were evil and corrupted, and Amy had a feeling it had to got something to do with his missing finger.

"Well, here it is" Mikey said, stopping at the end of the alley.

They were facing an old basement which was the only thing remaining from the building it was attached to.

"People don't know about this, since here's nothing else than this. And those who come here are afraid to go down there" Mikey said as he started walking down.

Amy couldn't blame them. If she hadn't been with Mikey, she would have been terrified to go down there. She remembered what the sewers looked like; burned, black and anything else than a place where you could live.

When they got downstairs Amy saw a small room where only a mattress laid on the floor.

"We can stay here. I'll sleep on the floor and you can get the mattress" Mikey said.

"No, I can sleep easily on the floor but you can't" Amy said and she didn't want to hear any complaints from Mikey about that matter.

Mikey just smiled a little as he sat on the mattress, looking like he had been expecting for Amy to act that way.

While living with Mikey, their search for others got more difficult. Mikey wasn't really up to go outside on broad daylight (if you could call it like that nowadays), but Amy told him it would be much saver to walk during daytime considering that some animals were hunting at nights. It really did seem that Mikey had lost all his fate to humans and didn't think anything good about them.

And every time Amy tried to ask him what was really troubling him, he just shut down. It felt like she had lost her so talkative brother under this silent rock that looked like Mikey.

* * *

After four weeks living with the silent Mikey and no sign of the others, Amy was starting to think they should go back from their search, they heard a loud crash.

She looked at Mikey before they ran towards the sound. Amy was just about to turn on the alley where the sound have come from, when Mikey stopped her.

"It would be best if we watch this from the distance" he said, pulling Amy behind the corner.

Just then a man flew against the wall, right there where Amy had just been standing.

"C-Calm down, I didn't mean any harm!" the man said to the person who had threw him to the wall.

"Yeah right" heard a voice and other man walked into their sight. He had a scarf over his mouth and only his eyes were shown, but because it was too dark Amy couldn't even see his eyes.

Amy took a step ahead thinking of helping the man who had been threw, when she was stopped by Mikey.

"Those two can settle this alone, you don't have to mess your hands in this" he said quietly.

But it seemed that the masked man had heard him.

"Who's there?" he yelled to their hiding place.

"Quickly, this way" Mikey said, dragging Amy with him away from the fighting place.

The masked man followed them and he was fast, even when he was chasing down Amy and Mikey who had always been the fastest of Hamato family.

"In here!" Mikey said and pulled Amy to a small alley after they had just took a tide turn.

The man ran onward not noticing them. When he was gone, Amy turned around to face Mikey.

"What the hell was that about? I know you and you wouldn't have ever left someone in trouble!" she said, pushing Mikey against the wall.

He just gave Amy a dark look before answering.

"It was their own problem. There wouldn't have been a nice ending if you have got in the middle of it" Mikey said.

"This isn't you! I understand that you want to keep some things to yourself, but we're family, you should tell me!" Amy said.

"You're right, I want to keep this to myself" Mikey said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "and I don't want to mess you into this. I don't want you to know about that" he continued and at the same squeezing her shoulder with his hand where the finger was missing.

"Come on, let's go back" Mikey said after awhile and started to walk away from the alley.

Amy followed him wondering about his words. When they got the street, the ground suddenly disappeared under Amy's feet. Quickly she gripped the ground with her fingers trying to stop her falling inside the hole.

"Amy!" Mikey said when he saw how his sister was about to get eaten by the ground.

He took her hands, ready to pull her up from the hole.

"Can you put you feet on anything?" Mikey asked.

"No, there's nothing here" Amy said.

"Okay, I'll pull you up on three, okay? One…"

Just then they heard another loud crash and saw the same masked man facing them. He had obviously jumped from the roof.

"Found you. Too bad ya got stuck in the man hole" he said, walking towards them.

"Look, we didn't you any harm, we were just there at the wrong time" Mikey said, still holding Amy's hands.

"I've heard that sentence so many times already, I'm gonna rip your head off if you say it even one more time!" the man said so angrily, Amy got scared just hearing his voice.

"Look, it was my fault that we were there, so if you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me, okay?" Amy said.

The man just chuckled and then he attacked them. Mikey let got of Amy's other hand to block the hit, but the man made him let go of her other hand.

Amy fell further on the man hole and she was hanging on the surface on her fingertips, her whole body hanging in the sewers. She smelled the burned ground and the dead rats. She looked up and tried to pull herself up again. But it was hard and the smell was getting to her lungs and she couldn't breathe well anymore.

But she knew that Mikey needed her and she was not going to abandon them, she had promised to master Splinter she would look after her brothers.

With the last strength she had, Amy started pulling herself up until she was able to see the surface again. She saw Mikey and the masked man fighting further away and she started pulling her feet up.

When Amy was standing on the ground again, she saw that the man had made Mikey fell on the ground and his foot was on Mikey's chest.

Amy took a rock from the ground and threw it to the man's back. He turned around and when he saw her, he forgot about Mikey and ran towards her.

"No, forget about me, just run Amy!" Mikey yelled to her just when the man was ready to hit her.

But something made the man stop and Amy didn't stop to wonder what it was and threw the man on the ground.

"Now, let's just see what do you look like under that mask of yours" Amy said, putting her sword against his throat and took the scarf away from his face.

Amy gasped for air, dropped her sword and took a few steps back. She looked at the scarf she was holding and back to the man.

Raph was lying on the ground.

He looked puzzled by the way Amy was acting; he didn't know who she really was.

Amy took a deep breathe and stepped closer to Raph and slowly took her hood down. As her face was revealed she looked at Raph, who's face had a shocked expression.

"A-Amy?" Raph whispered, sitting up, looking at her.

Then Mikey came running to them. He was still thinking that Raph was an enemy and was about to attack him.

"Mikey, wait!" Amy yelled, and she was able to block Mikey's hit.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?" Mikey asked, but then he saw Raph's face behind Amy.

"Raph" he said, backing away from them before sitting on the ground.

"Hi Mike" Raph said silently.

Amy looked at Raph and then she realized that there was something wrong with him. Just like Mikey, he too had changed.

"Raph, your- your eye" Amy said and fell to her knees next to Raph.

Raph didn't have his left eye, under his mask was just black hole where his eye should have been.

Raph only touched his mask, before looking at Mikey.

"What about you, Mikey?" he asked.

"Huh?" both Mikey and Amy asked in surprise.

"What did they do to you?" Raph asked.

"My finger" Mikey said, showing his right hand.

Amy looked at his both brothers, trying to understand what they were talking about. They were obviously talking about the same thing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Raph looked at her and then at Mikey.

"You haven't told her?" he asked.

Mikey just shook his head.

"It's about the one who took my eye and Mikey's finger" Raph said.

* * *

* You know the "middle finger" between the thumb and the last finger the turtles have in their hands.

The title "Dark That Follows" is song by Evans Blue, and the lyrics are from the song.

Oh yeah I changed the story's name, I think it's better for the fic than the first one.


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior

TMNT (c) Eastman & Laird and Mirage

Amy (c) me

* * *

**Chapter 3: Warrior**

_I am now an instrument of violence  
I am a vessel of invincibility  
I cannot leave this undecided  
Stepping down to battle another day  
Remember me for all time this  
Determination is a vital part of me  
Surrender now or be counted  
With the endless masses that I will defeat  
_

* * *

__"_It__'__s about the one who took my eye and Mikey__'__s finger__"__ Raph said._

Amy looked at Raph, trying to understand what he was saying.

"You know the person who took your eye and Mikey's finger? He was the same guy?" she asked.

Mikey too seemed amazed by Raph's words.

"Who was it? I'm going to make him pay, now!" Amy said and stood up.

"Calm down, sis. We can't talk about it in here, we might be heard" Raph said, standing up too.

Amy looked at him and saw Raph was scared. Her fearless brother was actually afraid of someone.

"It's too hard to find a place where we are not heard" Mikey said, also getting up.

"At this time it is. They don't want to walk around the streets when there's a possibility to get attacked by an animal" Raph said, looking around him as he spoke.

"But we need to get out of sight" he said and started walking towards a small alley where Amy and Mikey had hidden few moments ago.

"I think ya have heard someone speaking of the new "government"" Raph said to Amy when they stopped walking.

"Yeah, I heard they were one to create the lost and found" Amy said.

"That's the nicest thing they've done, trust me" Raph said, an evil smile flashing to his face.

"When I woke up I saw them dragging the bodies to the lost and found. They thought I was dead too. They were taking a break when I woke up and I was able to run away. But I kept an eye on them, on what they were doing. They had a base at Manhattan, and they're getting people to work for them. And it's not something that they want just some amount of people, they want everyone. And those who doesn't wanna work with them, get this" Raph said, pointing at his eye.

"They take body parts if people won't work for them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, or prison them, torture them or kidnap their children. Anything to make them work for the government" Raph said.

"I think they were rough on me and Mikey because the way we look. That judge can be a real pain in the ass" Raph continued.

"They have a judge?" Amy asked.

"Judge that has no justice in him" Mikey suddenly said.

"How did you know that Mikey were there too?" Amy then asked.

"I was caught when I was tryin' to save a little kid who was about to get kidnapped. That judge told me that he had already met another one like me. That was the only thing he told me before he took my eye. I was able to run away from them before the judge started to take more from me, and since then I've fought against the government" Raph said.

"I've done everything I have to try to stop them, but they're like bugs, always coming back. And when I cornered them, they always said the same thing: 'I didn't mean any harm'. Like that would have saved their asses" Raph said, anger growing from his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? We could have found Raph earlier" Amy asked, turning to look at Mikey.

Mikey looked at Amy, then at Raph and back at Amy.

"The reason's simple, sis, right Mikey?" Raph said, lighting a cigarette.

Amy looked at Raph before turning back to Mikey.

"The judge is a one nasty man. Before all this happened he was a guy who was not really popular or anything like that. The power that has been given have driven him crazy" Mikey said.

"What that got to do you not telling me the truth?" Amy asked.

"Because you're a woman, he punishes women differently than men" Mikey said, lowering his gaze.

"What?"

"He didn't get any attention from women in the past life so when his little soldiers bring a woman in front of him, he make them to his little personal toys" Raph said.

"Toys?" Amy repeated.

"Sex toys" Raph said, looking serious.

"I wasn't able to run away like Raph did. I was forced to work under his command for awhile and my job was to drag the women to him and away from his place. It was terrible, I can still hear their screams in my head. I didn't want that to you" Mikey said, his hand over his face.

Amy took a deep breathe. This judge had tortured her brothers, taken their eye and finger, turned her innocent brother into a rock that couldn't trust anyone anymore and made her fearless brother be afraid of something. And he was using people because he had too much power in his hands.

"We must fight against him, we can't just let this go on" Amy said.

"It's impossible, he got almost everyone under his command, we couldn't fight against all of them" Raph said.

"Not all of them but if we take down the judge, they can't follow the orders anymore" Amy said.

"No, it's stupid to do that" Raph said.

"Raph, he created the lost and found" Amy said.

"So what?" he asked.

"I found master Splinter from there" Amy said.

Raph looked at him and then turned to look at Mikey, who just nodded a little.

"You can't be afraid of him, we must defeat him before this world can start working again" Amy said.

"She's right, bro. I thought it would be impossible to find any of you, but I already got you two with me" Mikey said and smiled a little.

"Fine, but it won't be easy and we won't get through it quickly" Raph said and smiled his famous 'I'm not afraid of nothing' smile.

"I didn't think it would be" Amy said.

Getting closer to the government really wasn't easy. When they meet other people Amy would approach them, asking them if they were part of the government. She had to do it alone, since everyone who worked for the government knew what Raph and Mikey looked like and they were ordered to be imprisoned.

But they didn't meet anyone who wouldn't be working for the government or be afraid of them. And they couldn't move quickly towards the base since they could only move by night, when the government people weren't patrolling.

Slowly the days turned into weeks and weeks into months. And as the time passed by so did the weather. The black cloud seemed to slowly fade away and the sun slowly tried to show itself again to the world.

Then one night everything changed. They were just done talking to one person, when they heard a voice calling for them.

"Amy! I'm glad I could find you." It was Edward, who came running towards them.

He had changed these last months, he had lost weight and it seemed he couldn't be positive anymore.

"I heard that you're trying to find the government" Edward said.

"Yes, and I know it's stupid but I have to do it" Amy said.

"I understand, and that's why I'm here. The government has caught a criminal and they're planning on executing him in public. It's happening tonight and everyone has to be there. This is the first time that anyone is allowed to get so close their base" Edward told her.

"Thank you Edward. I hope everything is going with you" Amy said.

"Not so well. Most of our group was taken to the government, its slowly getting it's way to the city and soon it will eat everything up" Edward said.

"I hope whatever you're looking from the government, you will find it" Edward said, before he turned around and walked away.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Mikey asked.

"Why would he lie? Even if he was taken in by the government, he doesn't know I'm with you two. Now, hurry up, we have to get there in time" Amy said.

Later that night, they got the government's base. All the people were there, which seemed to be a handful of the people who used to live in New York. Amy, Mikey and Raph got closer to a huge stadium, where a fat and really disgusting looking man stood.

"That's the judge" Mikey whispered to Amy.

"Hello my dear citizens and welcome to this night's main event! Tonight, we will be executing the criminal who had made use of himself by helping us a little. But he made one huge mistake and for that he shall pay for hi life!" the judge yelled to the people.

People in the front row clapped, who seemed to be judges real supporters, everyone else were silent.

"I wonder what he did? The bastard doesn't even say what the so-called criminal has done" Raph said.

"Maybe nothing, judge just wants to kill in public so he could gain more power" Mikey said.

"Bring in the prisoner!" the judge said and four men walked to the stadium, dragging along the prisoner, who had a hood on his head.

"These kind of criminals can be found all over our city. I've encountered two already, so if you see them don't be afraid to tell us about them, they're dangerous!" judge said, and Amy gave a quick glance at Mikey and Raph. She didn't like the way this sounded.

"I will now reveal this prisoner's face, and I warn you, this might be shocking. His face are terrible!" the judge said and took the hood off.

The people gasped and so did Amy, Mikey and Raph, but they reason was totally different. On the stadium, on his knees, was Donnie. His face was purple from all the beatings he had got and Amy could see whip scars on his arms and legs. Donnie didn't look at the audience, only at his feet, looking defeated. Amy gripped her hand into fist and trembled in anger. How could they have done this to Donny, the pacifist one who didn't want to harm anyone?

"Now we will kill this monster here and now and I hope it will wake up you people who thinks to do something similar as he had done" the judge said and made room for a taller and muscular man, who was holding an ax.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled before Mikey or Raph could stop her.

She threw a shuriken towards the man and the shuriken hit the man's forehead and he fell down to the floor. Then she jumped on the stadium, took her sword and faced the judge and his guards.

"There will be no killing tonight here!" she hissed at the judge.

"And who do you think you are? Coming here and telling me what to do?" the judge said.

"You're no leader! You're just a sad excuse for a man who wasn't satisfied of his own life and took the advantage of this horrible accident. These people looks for someone to pull them back together, not to be turned into slaves by you!" Amy said angrily.

"I'm the only one who could do anything, so don't you dare to tell us adults what to do, little girl! Now step away from that monster before he eats you up" the judge said.

"You dare to say something like that, when you're the only monster around" Amy said and with one swing she cut ropes that were holding Donnie's hands.

Mikey and Raph jumped on the stadium and lifted Donnie's arms on their shoulders.

"Sorry, our goal wasn't really this, but this is better than nothing. You better watch out, 'cause we're looking your every movement" Amy said, and all four of them jumped out of the stadium and ran away from them.

It took some time before the judge could actually realize what had just happened.

"What are you doing? Capture them! I want that little girl for myself!" he yelled and his troops ran after them.

But Amy, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were already out of their reach.

"You two take Donny, I'll distract them and follow you" Amy said.

"What are you talking about? You can't do that, it's better if one of us..." Mikey said.

"I'm the one who can do this. You three, hurry up!" Amy said and so her three brothers ran away from her.

She could hear the men coming and she closed her eyes. This was going to be hard, since she had transformed into anything that big for so long.

When the men got the street they had seen the criminals running to, they didn't face any of them. They got face to face with a giant bear, who stood up on his back feet and showed them his teeth.

"Oh, no. This ain't good, we can't win that thing" one of them said.

"We can't go back empty handed" said the other one.

"We'll go back without our heads if we stay here. Let's just retreat slowly so maybe it won't attack us" the first man said.

"Don't be stupid, we have guns, we can shoot the beast and then eat it up" the other one said.

Just then the bear rose it's paw and hit the other man, who flew to the wall and lost his conscious.

"See? We have to get out of here!" the first man said.

"I agree, sometimes it's just better to sacrifice one to safe everyone" said other man and they ran around the corner.

The bear looked after them for awhile, before it snorted and landed to it's feet.

"Some friends you have there, leaving you here. Sorry, but I'm not that into cannibalism" Amy said, walking towards the man and gave a small push to him with her paw.

"But it would be too suspicious if you were left here unharmed" she said, opened her mouth and dragged the man to the other street. She could smell other animals there and she tossed the man there.

She knew she was being cruel, but that man had wanted to kill Donnie, had tortured Mikey and Raph and hundreds of other people, and he also wanted shoot her, so she really didn't feel any kind sorry for the man.

* * *

The title "Warrior" is the song by Disturbed, and the lyrics are from the song.


	5. Chapter 4: Far from Home

TMNT (c) Eastman & Laird and Mirage

Amy (c) me

* * *

**Chapter 4: Far from Home**

_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home_

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out

* * *

_She knew she was being cruel, but that man had wanted to kill Donnie, had tortured Mikey and Raph and hundreds of other people, and he also wanted shoot her, so she really didn't feel any kind sorry for the man._

They finally reached Mikey's hiding place, where Raph and Mikey put Don resting. Soon after them, Amy came to them.

"How's Donny?" she asked.

"Not good, he's unconscious" Mikey said, looking at his brother.

Amy looked at her third oldest brother and saw that he had been through bad times. His skin was more blue than green.

"I'll step outside for awhile" she said, closing her eyes.

She went outside and looked up to the gray sky, where ash flakes were falling down. She hold Leo's ring in her hand and closed her eyes. How could this have happened? Don was badly beaten up, both Mikey and Raph were badly hurt and Leo was still missing. Was this her image of protecting them? She fell on her knees and hit the ground. She had seen this world and nothing was good in it and now she was hunted down by the judge and once again she had put her brothers in grave danger.

"Amy?"

Mikey put his hand on her shoulder, looking worried.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just this world... It's so..." Amy said, but couldn't continue.

"Horrible. Yeah, I know" Mikey said, looking at the gray sky.

"C'mon let's go inside" he said and helped Amy up.

Inside, Don was lying on the only mattress and Raph was looking at him, the familiar fire in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill the one who did this to him" he said when Amy and Mikey entered.

"Let's breathe for a while, we can't just storm there" Amy said.

"We did that when we rescued Donnie" Raph said.

"Yeah, and look where that ended, the judge wanting Amy for himself. I told it was a bad idea to get there" Mikey said.

"Grow some backbone, would ya Mikey? You're a ninja" Raph said angrily.

"Quiet, both of you!" Amy said, looking angrily at both of them.

"We need some kind of plan. We still need to find Leo and I don't think the judge has him as well, I got a feeling that he would have brought him up too" Amy said, cleaning some of Don's wounds with the cleanest towel she could have found.

"I think it's a little bit strange that Leo hasn't still showed up" Raph said.

"Yeah, he usually comes up with a plan how to find the others and get everyone together again" Mikey said.

"Don't start talking like something bad would have happened to him" Amy said.

"Of course not, but it's just weird" Mikey said, and Amy knew what he was thinking. That time when Leo had been gone on his exercise for too long and it had been because he had been attacked by Foot ninja.

"Nothing had happened, Leo's strong. There's no way he could be wounded" Raph said, looking firmly at his younger siblings.

"But..." Mikey started.

"Quiet" Amy interrupted him.

"But Amy..."

"I said quiet!" Amy said, looking at the door.

"Someone's out there" she said, getting slowly up.

"How do you..?" Mikey started, but then he met Raph's eyes and piped down.

Amy walked to the door quietly and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear someone or something moving outside. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just some random animal, but it would be bad if it was one of the government's men.

Then, without any warning, something hit the door hard. Amy backed away, taking her sword out. Raph and Mikey followed her lead and took their sais and nunchacks out. Other hit on the door and it was almost out of it place. And then came the third and the door fell down.

Some light came to the small room and they weren't able to see who was standing there.

"I thought I heard ya voices."

"Casey?" Raph asked, stepping closer to the doorway.

"In the flesh" Casey said and stepped closer so they could see him.

The sight wasn't pretty. Casey had two bad looking wounds on his cheeks, even though they were already healing. On his right arm was a big burn injury, which was also healing. Also he had big bruises all over his body.

"Good to see you. I've been looking for you almost a month" Casey said.

"Only for a month" Raph said, sounding almost hurt.

"I didn't know if you had survived from accident, until I heard from some people that they had met a girl who had whisker looking scars on her cheeks and she was looking for her brothers. That's how I knew that you were alive" Casey said, looking at Raph, Mikey and Amy.

"Haven't you still found the others?" he asked.

"Leo is still missing and we just found Donny, but..." Amy said, showing Don lying behind her.

"Holy..! How did that happen to him?" Casey asked.

"The government did that to him" Mikey said.

"And we're gonna find out who did that to him" Raph said.

"You're actually going after the government?" Casey asked.

"That judge has no right of calling himself a judge, he almost killed Donny, he's slaving people and he's using his power for all the wrong things" Amy said.

"I don't know if that's just a great idea" Casey said.

"That doesn't sound like you, Case" Raph said, looking at his friend worriedly.

"I think you should see this from his point of view" Casey said.

"We should what now?" Mikey asked.

"What did they say to you?" Amy asked.

Three men turned to look at Amy, who was looking at Casey unusually angry.

"No they didn't say anything, I just..." Casey said, looking suddenly guilty.

"Are you actually saying that you're going to sell us out? That you're working for them?" Raph asked.

"I didn't... I mean, they didn't give..." Casey said.

"So you're working for them!" Mikey said.

"I didn't have any choice! They got April and when they learned that I know you, they told me I would get April back if I handed you for them" Casey said.

"So, be nice and come with me now" Casey said and pull out a large jungle knife.

"You're actually ready to do this? Would April be happy to hear that you sold your friends to save her?" Amy asked, taking a step back to cover Don.

"That doesn't mean anything right now! The judge wants you even more than before, so I have much better chances of getting April back" Casey said and took a step closer to them.

He took out a large jungle knife and pointed with it at them.

"I don't want to do this in a hard way, guys" Casey said.

"Sorry Casey, but you just did" Raph said and attacked Casey.

"Mikey! You and Amy take Donnie out of here!" Raph yelled at them.

They didn't argue with that and took Don from the mattress. Casey tried to stop them, but Raph stopped him before he could do a thing.

When Mikey and Amy were out with Don, Mikey started running like he was knowing where to go.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"I have another hiding place. I haven't wanted to use it because I wanted to keep it untouched. And don't worry about Raph, he knows the place. I told about it some time ago" Mikey said.

It was hard to run, when they had to carry unconscious Don with them, and Amy was pretty sure she was getting a bruise on her arm.

Then suddenly, Mikey stopped.

"What is it? Are you tired?" Amy asked.

"No, we're here" he said and took a deep breathe.

"Here where?" Amy asked. All she could see was ashes and nothing else.

"Here" Mikey said and touched the ground.

To Amy's surprise, the ground just vanished and showed a basement door. The ground was hanging on Mikey's hand. It was a gray sheet.

"You actually found this and covered it all this time?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I kept an eye on it for awhile and no one really comes here. And it's no wonder, the lost and found it just around a corner" Mikey said and pointed to the north. There Amy saw some trees, and knew master Splinter laid there.

They helped Don to go to the basement. It was pitch dark, until Mikey put the light on. Amy was amazed that there were many candles and mattresses.

"Why didn't you bring us here at the first place?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought that it would be better to take this as a second hideout so it wouldn't feel so bad to left all of this behind. Or because I thought that we could all come here when we were together" Mikey said as they put Don on the mattress.

Amy looked at him, as she gently put Don's head down. She knew how he felt. One of them was badly hurt, one still missing and now their friend had turned his back on them.

When Amy thought about Casey, she looked at the door. But before she was even able to say Raph's name, he appeared on the door.

He quickly closed the door and came inside.

"You're hurt" Amy said, when she saw a big wound on Raph's right arm.

"I'll survive" he said and put his hand on the wound to cover the blood.

"Yeah right, sit" Amy said and showed the mattress next to Don's.

Raph sat down and Amy cleaned the wound the best way she could with a pillowcase she had founded.

"So... How about Casey?" Mikey asked. He was still holding the candle and had hardly moved.

"I put him unconscious. He's not able to follow us for a few hours" Raph said. He didn't look at them in the eye when he said that.

"You can't believe it either, can you?" Amy asked as she put the pillowcase as bandage on Raph's wound.

"How could I? He was my best friend!" Raph yelled and hit the floor.

"He _is still_ your best friend. What Casey did was out of character and he was forced to do it. Weren't you listening? He was told to get April back if he gave us to the judge" Amy said.

"Yeah right. I don't think the judge has ever said anything that wasn't a lie" Raph said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mikey asked.

"I think we should stay here for awhile, until Donny wakes up. I'll go hunting since I'm the only one who can get in and out without a notice" Amy said.

"And what? You just drag a moose down here and no one will notice?" Raph asked.

"No, I thought that I would take it to the forest, hide the corpse in there and bring some pieces of meat here. That's the plan so far" Amy said and got up.

"We'll need food now to get over all of this" she said, turned into a spider and disappeared to the outside.

Mikey and Raph were left behind, looking after her.

It was week and a half later, and they still haven't left the hideout. Amy had been able to kill a big moose and they had been eating it's flesh all that time. Don have started slowly waking up, but he haven't couldn't stay up more than half an hour or an hour. Amy suspected that it was because Don needed all the rest he needed after what he had been through.

"When can we leave from here?" Raph asked.

"I don't think it's save for a while. I've seen some government men and they're still looking for us" Amy said.

Amy really hoped that they could leave that hideout. Yes, it was a really good one, but they were really like rats in a corner if they were found. There was only one way out and if it was blocked they couldn't run.

Then Amy's thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a small voice next to her. It was Don and he was waking up again.

"Hey, Donny. How are you feeling?" Amy asked, leaning little bit closer to him.

"We got to run, get away from here" Don said quietly, taking Amy's hand.

"We will, but not just yet. We have to wait for you to feel better" Amy said.

"I feel better already" Don said and sat up.

"Donny, that's too soon for you" Amy said and tried to get Don back on the mattress.

"No! We got to go! I've made a horrible mistake and..." Don started, but he couldn't say anything else as he fell back to the mattress, holding his head.

At this point, Raph and Mikey were coming to them, looking at Don.

"What happened? Is he awake and alright?" Mikey asked.

"He says he is, but it doesn't look like that" Amy said.

Then Don stood up and grabbed Raph from the shoulders.

"You have to go, even if it meant leaving me behind, but you have to get Amy out of here!" he said.

Other three looked at Don worry in their eyes, when they suddenly heard a loud 'thump' outside. Amy put her finger on her lips and went closer to stairs. She could hear voices outside and she was wondering if they had heard Don's voice and were wondering where the voice had came from.

And then suddenly, someone hit the door hard and Amy's worst nightmare was coming true. They were caught in the worst place ever.

She called Mikey, Raph and Don to her with her hand and then whispered her plan to them:

"We'll be ready when they come through that door. That's the only way for us to get out of here" she said.

Other nodded, but Don looked still unsure.

Amy wasn't able to say anything else, when the door was brought down and three Government men came in, pointing their weapons at them. But they weren't fast enough for them and it was a easy kill, so to speak.

Amy was the first one out, but then she saw something that stopped her from helping her brothers.

"Leo?"

The oldest Hamato brother was standing in the shadows and stepped closer to her, so she could see him completely. The first thing she noticed was that he had no bruises at all. He looked the same as before.

"Leo!" Amy yelled and ran to him and jumped on his arms.

"You're alright, you're alright!" she said over and over again as she hold him close, smelled his scent and felt everything about him.

She let him go and looked at him. Then she noticed that something was missing.

"Your mask" she said and touched Leo's face.

But before Leo could answer her, there was a voice behind them.

"Leo, it really is you!" Raph said and walked to them.

"You have no idea how I've missed yar face" he said and hit Leo on the back.

"Leo!" heard Mikey's voice as he and Don came to the surface.

"No! Get away!"

Amy had to turn to look behind her so she could understand that those words had really came from Don. Mikey looked at Don in shock as did Raph.

"I'm sorry this has to come down like this" Leo said next to her and suddenly Amy felt blade on her throat.

"Leo, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raph yelled as he took his sais out and faced his brother who had just taken his little sister hostage.

"Leo, what are you-?" Amy tried to ask, but what he said next explained everything.

"I got her, you can come out now."

And dozen of Government men came to their sight and Amy felt like something had broken inside of her.

"Get the three, I'll handle her" Leo said to the Government men and they started to walk towards Raph, Don and Mikey.

Amy could easily see the panic in her brothers eyes. They didn't want to fight against Leo, not when he was holding a blade on her throat.

"Run, I'll handle this" she said.

Raph looked at her and they shared a look and he nodded.

"Let's go. It seems that Amy and Leo has some unfinished business" Raph said.

"But-" Mikey said.

"No buts! Let's go!" Raph said and turned around, Don and Mikey following him.

"Don't just stand there! Go after them!" Leo yelled to the men and they ran after them.

Amy closed her eyes as she felt her brothers getting away from her and then she made her move. Quickly, she grabbed Leo's hand and bite it hard. From her sudden attack, Leo let go of her and she was able to get his sword to herself. But when she was able to free herself, Leo grabbed her sword to himself.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Leo?" Amy asked.

"You just turned your back on your brothers, on me! You betrayed us all! Master Splinter would never had wanted you to become like this!" Amy said, pointing Leo's sword towards him.

Leo looked at her and she saw this coldness in his eyes, something she had never seen before.

"That gray rat, huh? I remember him. I supervised it, when he was taken to the lost and found" he said.

Amy looked at him. She felt like falling to the ground, expect she had frozen on her feet.

"You did... what?" Amy asked.

"And why am I doing this? I'll use the power I get from the judge to turn this world into a something where creatures like us can walk" Leo said.

"Leo I knew wouldn't think like that. Not if it meant betraying his brothers" Amy said.

"Those three aren't my brothers. Only thing they've done to me, was when Donatello helped me" Leo said.

"Donny... helped you?"

"Well, at first he did cooperate, but then he started to say he didn't want to do it anymore. So I had to force him into it. He was building and constructing the new capital for us" Leo said.

"You hurt Donny? You used him, beat him and were ready to kill him when he wasn't convenient for you anymore? Even when he was your own brother?" Amy asked.

"Well, not exactly. I knew you would rescue him, so he wasn't completely useless to me" Leo said.

"But you shouldn't worry about them anymore. Soon, they'll be dead and your only existence belongs to the judge" Leo said and took out his other sword.

It had finally done it. This world has taken everything from her. Her master, the brothers she had use to know and now Leo. She had always thought that when she got to meet Leo again, everything would be alright, but now...

She closed her eyes and did her best not to give in to the tears. And then she gripped Leo's sword tighter.

"I never imagined us fighting like this" she said and faced him.

They stared at each other for awhile before starting to run toward each other. Amy jumped to the air just before their swords clashed and attacked from above. Leo blocked her attacked by crossing his swords. Amy pushed herself upwards from Leo and landed behind him. They both attacked at the same time and they backs were now facing each other. Blood was dripping from both of them. Leo had made a wound on her arm and Amy had made a wound on his cheek.

Amy turned to look at him and she saw in his eyes he was ready to finish this with the next blow.

"Let's end this then" she said.

Leo charged towards her but Amy didn't move an inch. And just before Leo's swords were about to slash her, she transformed into a cat, jumped to his shoulder and then to the air. When she was at the level of his head, she turned back to human and kicked him to the head.

Leo flew to the ground unconscious. Amy landed next to him, looked at him for a minute and then ran after her brothers.

When she got to the forest, she fell to her knees, while leaning against her sword and tears started pouring down from her eyes. As she leaned against the sword, she realized she was still holding Leo's sword. At that moment, she wondered could she ever got anything else from the Leo she once knew and loved. That was the last thing she could think straight, before she screamed her pain out as the gray snow kept falling to the ground.

* * *

So that's chapter 4! I don't know when I'll be able to start writing chapter 5 since I'm going to move soon, but I hope I'll be able to do it soon.

The title "Far from home" is a song by Five Finger Death Punch and the lyrics are from it as well.


	6. Chapter 5: Two Worlds

TMNT (c) Eastman & Laird and Mirage

Amy (c) me

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Worlds**

_Two worlds collide  
Whenever I step to the front  
I look for a new place to hide  
While tearing my color away  
I swallow my pride  
But never forget what I want  
Starting to long for a time  
I bury the war in my mind_

* * *

_When she got to the forest, she fell to her knees, while leaning against her sword and tears started pouring down from her eyes. As she leaned against the sword, she realized she was still holding Leo's sword. At that moment, she wondered could she ever got anything else from the Leo she once knew and loved. That was the last thing she could think straight, before she screamed her pain out as the gray snow kept falling to the ground._

"She's still not back. I don't like this."  
"Relax, she's gonna come."  
Raph, Mikey and Don sat on the ground, bodies of the Government men lying around them. Mikey had been worried about Amy for some time now, looking behind him, hoping to see his sister. And just when he turned to look behind him for tenth time, Amy walked towards them.

Gray snow flakes was in her hair and the blood on her arm was still dripping. She was still holding Leo's sword, which was bloody from the wound she had given to Leo.

This scene would have been enough to scare the three turtle brothers, but they were more worried about the look on her face. She looked liked something had died inside of her and her eyes were dead, there just didn't seem to have any light in them.

"Amy, are you alright?" Mikey asked, "And where's Leo?"

Amy looked at Mikey, gripping the sword even tighter.

"He's not Leo anymore, not the one we once knew" she said, not looking Mikey in the eyes.

Instead, she looked past him to Don.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"So he told you?" Don asked.

"Mentioned it" Amy said.

"Mentioned what?" Raph asked.

"It was Leo who had hurt Donny and used him" Amy said and sat on the nearest rock.

"Leo? You're joking right?" Raph asked.

But the truth hit him when Amy didn't smile and Don looked like he was ready to break down.

"So, what did he do?" Amy asked again.

"Why do you want to know that?" Don asked.

"To really understand what he had done" Amy said.

Don sighed and closed his eyes.

"When I woke up, I was middle of the Government, or that time it was just some survivors. Some how I got myself under the judge's control and before I knew it, I was building a new empire to the city. Judge never really seemed to care what I looked like, since I had shown him I was good with technical stuff. Back then, I had to do that, since it seemed that they tried to decide how useful I was for them. Now I just hope I wouldn't have done nothing" Don said and shook his head.

"Anyway, I met Leo after a month, but it seemed like he didn't even recognize me. He never came close to me and always just gave orders to others. Just when I said I wouldn't work anymore, he actually talked to me and used my name. For a second I thought he was still the same Leo, but then started the beating. If I didn't work or obeyed him, he would either beat me up or ordered someone else to do it for him. It took me weeks to realize that he was nothing more than judge's servant and hungry for power. And all the time he kept saying he would find the rest of us and destroy us all" Don said, looking sadly at the other three.

Raph looked still amazed to Don and Mikey looked at Amy.

"Is he really telling the truth?" Raph asked, also turning to look at Amy.

"Yeah. Leo talked something like that before and he also said that he was using judge's power to change this world" Amy said.

"Where is he now?" Raph asked.

"Back there where we left. I hit him unconscious, I couldn't do anything else" Amy said.

"You should have dragged 'im here, I would have beat some sense into him!" Raph said angrily.

"Like you tried with Casey?" Amy asked coldly, but she saw her words had hurt Raph.

"I'm sorry, but I think it was better you didn't see him" Amy said and closed her eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Mikey asked, who hadn't say a word since Amy had come back.

He looked at Raph, who still looked like a volcano that was ready to burst any minute, and to Don, who looked still upset about the story he had just told.

"We stop this."

Mikey, Don and Raph turned to look at Amy, who had stood up.

"We'll attack the Government and stop this horrible world and we make Leo one of us again, by force if we have to" Amy said, looking at Leo's sword and then at her brothers.

"And how are we going to do that? There's only four of us" Don said.

"I know some people who might want to help us. Donny, you should know that the one thing an empire fears is it's people who might rise against it. The Government slaves many people and if they were given the chance, they would attack the Government as well" Amy said.

"And you really think that they would help us, mutants?" Mikey asked.

"I really don't think that they would get scared of you, not after all this. I can go get them, starting tomorrow. And then we'll end this nightmare once and for all" Amy said and put Leo's sword on her back.

It was only three days later and already Amy had gathered the people she had met, while she had been searching for her brothers. Some of them were scared of how her brothers really looked like, but just like Amy had anticipated, Edward was the one who didn't mind and wanted to help them. Sadly, the groups she had met, had actually got smaller, even when they had met some new people. In Tom's groups they had lost many of their young ones and it had been really close that Tom too hadn't died. Only positive side to all this was that most of the young ones were taken by the Government, so they could still able to save them.

Now Amy was looking at those people that she had gathered around the city, but she still felt like they needed more. They had at the moment closely to fifty people, but only half of them could actually fight, and fifty wasn't even closely to the number what the Government had.

"You seem to be thinking something big."

Edward had walked over to her, holding the same kind of wisdom as master Splinter.

"I don't think we can defeat the Government with these numbers" Amy said.

"So, are you saying we should just forget the whole thing?" Edward asked.

"No, I just want to know where to get more soldiers" she said.

"If you're thinking that all those fifty people can't fight, you're gravely mistaken. Remember that you, a teen-aged girl, and your three mutant turtle brothers are leading us. That is something none of us could have never thought of" Edward said.

Amy looked at Edward and smiled a little.

"What is it? Do I amuse you somehow?" he asked.

"No, you just remind me of my late father" Amy said.

"Was he a mutant turtle too?" Edward asked.

"No, he was a mutant rat" Amy said.

"I hope I don't look exactly like him" Edward said.

"No, but you have the same kind of wisdom as he had. He would have told me the exact same thing like you just did" Amy said.

"He sounded like a good father, and it seemed that he raised some splendid children as well. I'm sorry that you had lost him" Edward said.

"Thank you, but at least I still have my brothers" Amy said, looking at her brothers.

Mikey was playing with the children, Raph was teaching the adults and older children how to fight and Donny was apparently thinking about war tactics. She only wished she could see the fourth one as well.

"You're the leader this time, not the little girl wandering around the city. We'll follow you" Edward said.

"No, not alone. My brothers lead with me. We'll do this together" Amy said.

"Can I ask why are you doing this? I can't imagine you just getting tired of this world. I mean we all are tired of this and hate the Government, but to fight against it... None of us would have never thought of that" Edward said.

"The Judge took something from us, something we want back" Amy said.

"Can I ask what?"

"There used to be five of us. One of my brothers is with the Government. And I'll do anything to get him back" Amy said.

"That's enough to get anyone do this" Edward said.

"And that's not the only reason."

Edward and Amy turned around and saw Raph standing behind them. It seemed that he had stopped the training.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

Amy shook her head behind Edward, but Raph didn't care about it.

"I mean that while we rescued Donnie from that son-of-bitch Judge, he got his eye on Amy and now he wants her to himself" Raph said.

Edward looked from Amy to Raph, who were having a silent conversation.

"Yes it is, but please don't tell this to others. They might think that we're only using you to get our personal revenge. But that's not true, we're doing this to everyone" Amy said, her eyes still on Raph.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" she then said and walked towards Raph.

Edward looked at the two siblings, before he walked away.

"Why did you told him that?" Amy asked, now standing right in front of Raph.

He just shrugged, lighted a cigarette and looked away.

"That information has nothing to do with him or anyone else" Amy said.

"You told him about Leo, I thought it would be the same thing" Raph said.

"No it's not. Just as we're getting Leo back, those people are getting their loved ones back. If they find out that the Judge is targeting me, it's the same thing as telling them we're putting them in danger to cover me" Amy said, now so quietly as she could, that no one would hear them.

"But not telling them the truth is the same as lying" Raph said and blew some smoke out of his mouth.

"You sound like it's a bad thing lie about this" Amy said.

"Think about this, sis. You gathered all these people here, you wanted to put an end to all of this. When the Judge and the Government are finally down, they're going to look at you as their leader. How would they think about you when they hear about this?" Raph asked.

Amy was taken back of Raph's words.

"Me? A leader?" she said.

"No, that's not happening" she then said, waving her head.

"You're made for that position. Without you, we would have never got to this point. Hell, we might be dead without you" Raph said.

"I just want my brothers back, that's all. If those people want a leader after this, I'll appoint them one, but that's not going to be me" Amy said, turned her back and walked away.

"And you should stop that, master Splinter wouldn't have liked it" she said before disappearing from Raph's sight.

Raph just snorted and threw the cigarette away.

Amy was already awake when the darkness started to move away. She was looking to the city, Leo's sword on her hands. She was sitting on a large rock, Don's war tactic next to her. The ashes had finally stopped falling, at least there where they were staying. Don had drawn and wrote everything to the ground and it was still visible.

Amy had been awake for few hours already, and now, slowly others were starting to move around her.

"You've been up all night?"

Don looked at her, slowly getting on his feet.

"Not, just few hours. I couldn't sleep anymore" Amy said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I think everyone pretty anxious" Don said.

"Yeah."

Today was the day, today they would attack against the Government.

"Have you thought of some awesome plan?" Don asked.

"Why would you ask?"

"You have the same look as Leo always has when he's thinking about something" Don said.

"I have something, but I'll tell it when everyone's awake" Amy said and stood up.

Don looked after his sister. It had been almost a month since Amy had decided that they should attack against the Government, and already he could feel that something was different. Amy might be more confident than before, but also much colder.

Couple hours later, everyone were up and Amy was ready to give her last orders, before the attack.

"We do as Donny has told us to do. He knows the best how the Government's men act and fight. Only advice I'll give you is that the Judge will be ours. I know you all have a grudge against him, but we stole his pray right in front of him, so he wants us the most. I don't want to put you all in danger while he makes his move to get us" Amy said, looking everyone directly.

Most of them nodded, others were with her idea, but only showed that through their expression.

"And the final thing. Don't leave anyone alone. They're much more powerful when they separate us, bu just as long we stood together, they can't harm us" Amy said, and like from order people got even closer to each other.

"I know you're all afraid, but the only thing to wake up from a nightmare is waking up, even if it meant pinching yourself. This time pinching is something much more harder, but this must be done. I hope you all understand this. Let's do this and see each other in a better world!" Amy yelled the last words and raised Leo's sword above her head.

The crowd answered to this by cheering and raising their weapons as well.

"Raph, you and Mikey will take the left and right side on the lead. Donny and I will be in the middle" Amy said quietly to her brothers.

"Are you just going to give yourself to the Judge?" Raph asked.

"If the Judge sees me first and charges us at first, I can end this before any innocent blood is spilled" Amy said as she came down from the rock.

She looked at Leo's sword and put it on her lower back, so it hang on her obi. Obi that one of the women, Laura, had made for her. She have been a sewer before and she had made clothes for people in the camp. When Amy wore the obi with her so-called cloak, she looked like a samurai or a geisha with a sword.

She then walked towards the front of their people, leaving her brothers looking nervous and confused.

"Is it just me or did it sound like she didn't count herself as one of those with innocent blood?" Mikey asked from his brothers.

The walk through the city was quiet, like there was no one else in the world than just them. It felt like their every step was echoing back to them. And all of this was making Amy nervous. And then, all of sudden, they heard a scream.

"Hear they come! Just like we thought!"

And Amy's worst nightmare had come to real. The whole Government were waiting for them, the Judge sitting a huge podium, which was carried by ten people.

Amy and Don had thought this might happen, but they didn't want to talk about it, thinking that people might panic for nothing. But they had actually forgot about Leo, who must have thought this strategy.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked behind Amy.

"We follow the tactic" Amy said, and then she raised the sword, pointing it towards the Judge, completely ignoring Leo who was standing right next to the Judge.

"Your time of terror ends right here and now. We have watched your abusing the power long enough!" Amy yelled, as the people behind her got ready to battle.

The Judge just laughed.

"And how did you plan to do that?" he asked.

"You're the main target, if you didn't realize that already. Then we can easily beat your ten men who are actually fighting with you" Amy said.

"You can try that, but the truth is that we will win and after that you will become my own personal toy, and I will play with you long and hard" the Judge said and licked his lips.

Amy felt how Don's muscles stiffed next to her, but she didn't mind. She looked behind her and pointed with Leo's sword toward the Government's men.

"Attack!" she yelled.

And at the same time when she yelled and their side started running against the Government's men, they started running towards them. And then they all clashed like two big waves.

* * *

The title "Two Worlds" is a song by Disturbed and the lyrics are from the same song.


	7. Chapter 6: Let it Burn

TMNT (c) Eastman & Laird and Mirage

Amy (c) me

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let it Burn**

_I watched the city burn...  
These dreams like ashes float away.  
Your voice I never heard...  
Only silence.  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?  
Where were you? It all crashed down!  
Never thought that you'd deceive me...  
where are you now?_

* * *

"_Attack!" she yelled._

_And at the same time when she yelled and their side started running against the Government's men, they started running towards them. And then they all clashed like two big waves._

The first one to attack Amy, was down before he was able to even to land a hit on her. The next one Amy hit unconscious by hitting him into the stomach by the sword's handle. Don was next to her, putting down the enemies as fast as she was, and she knew that they both had the same idea: don't let them harm the people who couldn't fight like them.

Then suddenly Amy heard a small yelp right next to her and saw how one of the Government's men had take a hold of Don's hand and was now stopping him from using his bo. Amy could see the fear in Don's eyes and realized that Don haven't been close to any Government's men since they had rescued him. And without even thinking it through, she sliced the man's hand off and it fell of from his body as well from Don's hand.

Don looked horrified at the hand and the man screaming on the ground, holding his bleeding arm. Amy's expression didn't change, she just moved on to the next man. Don tried to get the image of Amy slicing the man, and moved on as well, but he couldn't help but think one thing:

'What the hell have happened to you Amy?'

It took Amy for awhile to realize that they were actually pulling through and that the Government's men were starting to panic. They needed something to get them really out of balance, but before she could thought of something new, she felt that someone was behind her. But it was actually above her.

She turned around and was just in time to block Leo's attack. From the force of the attack, she fell on her back and Leo flew over her. Quickly Amy got back up and got Leo's sword in her hand. Leo faced her as well, holding his other sword in his left hand and in his right hand he was holding her sword.

"It seems that you are the one holding these people together. If your target is the Judge, our target is you" Leo said.

Amy looked quickly on her sides. It seemed that no one had noticed who she was fighting with and it was a good thing, since she didn't one anyone else than her brothers to know how Leo was with the Government. And then she noticed it, a dark alley just behind Leo. Then she run towards Leo, jumped against him and pushed him to the alley. No one didn't even notice that she had vanished from the battlefield. Leo looked at Amy, amazed what she had done.

"Let's play here, just you and me. I know how much you liked the idea of us fighting together" Amy said, pointing her sword towards Leo.

"That sounds like you're seducing me. You did know that no one can touch the women that belong to the Judge" Leo said, touching Amy's blade with his own.

"Sorry, I don't remember belonging to anyone" she said.

"How about we end this? I'm still aching from my cheek" Leo said, showing his cheek where was a wound from their last encounter.

"Well I'm glad I was able to left something on you" Amy said.

And then she realized that they were actually enjoying all of this. Even though they were ready to fight for their lives, they were talking like they were... like they were in the old days.

'This is not the Leo you knew. Get your head in the game, if you want to get him back' Amy thought, as she raised her sword over her head.

"So you're ready for this?" Leo asked.

"I hope you are" Amy said.

Silence fell over them as well did the ash flakes again. They looked at each other for awhile, before Leo started the attack. He launched his double swords against Amy's katana, pressing his whole weight on her, and she had to take a step back and at the same time the blades got closer to her face. But quickly she bent down on her knees and kicked Leo on the knee, making him fall down. But he got up faster than she anticipated. She was still on the ground when Leo attacked again, but she jumped up, before the blades hit her. When Leo's next attack came, she took sword's scabbard, and blocked the attack with it. While Leo was somehow shocked from her act, Amy pushed her sword back to the scabbard so that Leo's other blade was left between the handle and scabbard. She then tore the sword to other direction, putting Leo out of balance. Using this as her advance, she took her blade from the scabbard and pushed it into Leo's sword and then threw Leo's sword away from him, along with her scabbard.

Now they both were standing there with one sword in their hands.

"That would have worked perfectly if you had taken my both swords" Leo said.

"That wouldn't be fair" Amy said and swung the sword in her hand.

"If you say so" Leo said and attacked her again, now pressing her against the wall behind her.

"I really wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of yours" he said, pressing his blade closer to Amy's face.

"Sorry, but I think someone got there before you" Amy said and showed Leo her bruised cheeks, which Bishop had done to her few years ago.

Leo looked at her face and something changed in his eyes. But that lasted only for a second and then he just looked at her with those cold eyes.

Amy looked back at her and she felt how her breathing got even heavier. Her breathing got mixed with Leo's and she could feel his warm breathe on her face. She couldn't even remember when she had felt that on her face before. And then, like it was a normal act for him, Leo kissed her. And without even realizing it, she answered to the kiss. Amy didn't know was it because she have missed Leo for so long or because it all felt so familiar, but she didn't want to stop it, and neither did Leo.

It took several minutes, before Leo separated himself from her and hit the wall with his fist.

"You..." he gasped, looking at her. It looked like Leo didn't he couldn't make up his mind was Amy an enemy or not.

She took advance of this situation and pushed Leo away from her and kicked the sword away from his hand. She then landed another kick on his stomach and Leo fell against the wall behind him and hit his head. Amy stepped closer to him, pointing him with the sword. She kicked softly at his foot, seeing that he wasn't completely unconscious. Slowly he opened his eyes, and looked at Amy like he couldn't see her completely.

"A.. Amy?" he asked.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Amy asked, gripping the sword tighter.

"It's not a trick. Amy, I... I remember everything" Leo said, getting up, holding his head at the same time.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still not lowering her sword.

"I remember it all, I'm not your enemy anymore" Leo said.

"Like I could believe that. Last time we had this kind of discussion, you took me as your hostage" Amy said, taking a step back but still holding the sword up and pointing it towards Leo's throat.

"Aimeé, it's really me" Leo said, pushed Amy's sword to aside and grabbed her hand.

And now Amy could see his eyes. They were different. They weren't cold anymore or neither unfamiliar to her. They were those same, warm, deep brown eyes, which she had fell for. The sword fell from her hand to the ground as she fell on Leo's arms. And this time he hugged her back.

'This is not a fake, this is time it's real' Amy thought, hugging Leo tightly and tears pouring down from her eyes.

"I finally got you back. You have no idea how much I've missed you" she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry for everything" Leo said.

But then Amy realized something and she pulled herself away from Leo.

"What did you mean "you remember everything"?" Amy asked.

Leo sighed and put his hand on his head.

"I don't remember everything that happened after the accident. I just remember that when I woke up, I heard screaming next to me. It was the Judge and he was about to fall down to the whole, which one of the meteors had done. I saved him and after that I just followed him. It took few days before I actually realized how I looked like. I had lost all of my memories" Leo said, sitting down to the ground.

"All of your memories?" Amy asked, sitting right next to him, not letting go of his hand for a second.

"Yeah, I remember now how I felt back then. I didn't realize where I had come from or what had actually happened, all I knew that something was wrong with the world" Leo said.

"But when we met last time, you said you knew about us" Amy said.

"It was the Judge who told me about you, and somehow he was able to brainwash me to think that you were the bad guys and everything that he did was right. I don't remember what he told me, but I thought it was something like that I was once a normal human, but the accident was your fault, which turned me into this" Leo said.

"I know it sounds stupid, but the condition I was in back then I wanted to believe anything to make me feel better" he continued, looking down.

"So, are you saying that you remember everything from before the accident but also from the time after that?" Amy asked after awhile.

"Yeah. I just can't believe what I did to Donnie" Leo said and put his hand over his face.

Amy looked at Leo and she wanted so much to believe him, but a small voice in her head told her that there might be a trap. Then she remembered one thing Leo would know if he was truly himself again.

"I found this few weeks after the catastrophe, it was near the lost and found. Was it that where you woke up?" Amy asked, taking the ring under her shirt. She showed the necklace to Leo, who put his hand on his neck and his mouth fell open.

"There were... so many bodies and death all around us..." Leo whispered and touched the ring.

"You still have your own?" he then asked.

Amy had a big trouble not to start crying again. There were only her brothers and Casey and April that knew what this ring meant for her and Leo. Slowly she nodded, as she gave Leo his ring back.

"About lost and found... Do you remember anything about master Splinter?" Amy asked.

Leo looked at her, clearly not remembering it at first, but then the pain appeared on his face.

"Master... master Splinter! I... I put him..." Leo panted, holding his head so hard it looked like it was going to explode.

"Calm down. He's not there anymore, I buried him at the same time when I found your ring" Amy said, taking a hold of Leo's hands.

"When all of this is over, I'll take you to him. Along with Mikey, Raph and Donny" Amy said and stood up.

Leo followed her example, standing up slowly, still holding his head.

"How did you got you memory back?" Amy asked.

"I've got these flashes for some time, but I think it happened when I hit my head" Leo said, looking at Amy who was collecting the swords from the ground.

"Here, these are yours" Amy said, holding out Leo's swords.

"Thanks" he said, "but now we need a plan to get out of here. We can't just walk to that battlefield like nothing had happened."

Amy looked at him and realized he was the one she had been looking for.

"I took you as my hostage. That will stop them. You're their best soldier and if you're down, their fighting spirit will fall down" Amy said.

Leo looked at her before he nodded.

"I think so too" he said and gave her his swords back.

"And also take this," he said as he took the ring from his neck, "the Judge will notice everything and if I'm holding this, he knows that I'm on your side."

Amy took the ring back and put Leo's swords on her obi, and then taking her own sword and put it on Leo's throat.

"Here goes nothing" she said as they started walking towards the battlefield.

As they got there, it looked like nothing had changed, expect that there were more bodies and the Judge had made his slaves fight.

"This ends now!" she yelled loudly and forced Leo on his knees.

The fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"Judge, stop this fight right now, or I will take your best soldier's head with me!" Amy said, putting her hand on Leo's forehead, revealing his throat and pressed the blade against his skin.

"Oh, will you now?" the Judge asked, looking at Amy with an ugly smile.

"Even when he's your own brother? Or should I say fiance?" he asked.

"He's not the same anymore! And if you really want to show that you're really a man, come down here and take your subordinate's place!" Amy said, her eyes fixed on the Judge.

"So you don't want to kill him after all?" he asked.

"I just want to make one more kill to end this nightmare, and that's only happens when I have your head" Amy said.

"Then why would I want to come down there?" the Judge asked.

"Because otherwise your best soldier will die and you will lose this war. This is much more honorable way to do this" she said.

The Judge looked at her for awhile, before he actually got up and started walking towards her and Leo. Amy could see the horrified look on Don's face, but she only shook her head. She had Leo on her side this time and they could take him down.

As the Judge got closer, Amy realized how much he looked like the Garbageman and it really disgusted her.

"So, here I am, little girl. What now?" he asked, making Amy realize at the same time that he was the same height as Hun have been.

"Are you really going to kill me? And who's going to take my place then? This world won't last without a leader and I'm the only one who can do that. I'll give you two options. You either kill me and take all the responsibility of the consequences after that, or you will kill that little turtle in front of you. As a reward of letting me live, I'll make this world a place where everyone can live a peaceful life and I won't use my power for bad anymore. How about that?" the Judge said.

"And just for you to know, he's even worse than I am. It was his idea to get other people as our slaves, it was his idea to form this Government, and lost and found. He also suggested that taking a body part from a person when he doesn't do as he is told, so other words he wanted to hurt your brothers. So who's actually blame here, me or him?" the Judge asked, getting even closer to Amy.

"You!" Amy screamed and sliced his face with her sword.

The Judge yelled in pain and hit her in the face. Amy flew from the power of the hit to the ground. She wasn't even able to get up when the Judge got to her, picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Now you will obey my every order and you will not say anything back to me. From this day on, you belong to me" he said, almost strangling her from the power he was holding on her throat.

"Sorry, but I think that place is already taken."

Leo was standing behind the Judge, holding Amy's sword in his hand and holding it on the Judge's throat.

"You... you got your memory back?" he asked.

"It seems like that way" Leo said.

"You knew about Leo's amnesia? How?" Amy asked, trying her best to gasp for more air.

"How? I was the one who implanted all those false memories inside his head. Just watching your suffer is enough for a revenge for my brothers" the Judge said, pushing Amy even harder against the wall so that she screamed in pain.

"Hey, meatball! How about you let Amy go and tell little bit of those brothers of yours?"

Raph was standing next to Leo, Don and Mikey right next to him.

"Good to see you in your senses again, bro" Raph said to Leo, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Feeling the same way" Leo said.

"Are you telling me that you haven't actually realized it?" the Judge interrupted Leo and Raph, laughing like a maniac.

Looking away from Amy, she could see the Judge's profile and she realized who he did looked like.

"Your brother... It couldn't be... Hun?" Amy gasped for the air under the Judge's hand.

"Correct! You see I was the only good one in our family, I took a real job and paid my taxes. But Hun always told me about his job under the Shedder and told me about you freaks as well. I never actually believed him, until I saw that Leonardo when the accident happened. My brothers were dead and all they ever wanted was to take a revenge on you five, and what an opportunity appeared on my hands when I realized that one of you didn't have his memories at all. To make you suffer in this world under your own brother. But it seems that breaking you down was even harder than I anticipated" he said to Amy, pushing her against the wall so hard that blood came out of her mouth.

Amy tried to push his hand away from her throat, but her strength was fading away because the lack of oxygen.

"Wait a minute, brothers? Hun had two brothers and the other one was our enemy?" Leo asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. The other brother we had was the Garbageman, who was abandoned to the garbage after he and Hun were born. I was the only one who knew about this in our family and I was told never to tell the truth to my brothers. But now I will do something neither of my brothers couldn't do, killing you five!" throwing almost unconscious Amy towards the four turtles.

Shocked from this, they weren't ready for his attack which came surprisingly fast. He took a hold of Don's neck and threw him towards the wall, then did the same thing for Mikey. Then he turned towards Raph and Leo, who were covering for Amy who was still coughing for air on the ground.

"I wonder who will save the world when the saviors are all dead?" he asked, a maniac face coming to surface.

"You can wonder about that with you good-for-nothing brothers!" Raph said and charged the Judge.

He was able to hurt him, on the face just like Amy had.

"This is for my eye! And this for Mikey's finger!" he yelled, wounding Judge's eye and then his hand.

But Judge have had enough of him and slapped him away like he was annoying bug.

"Now to end this where we started" the Judge said, getting closer to Leo and Amy.

His eye and cheek were bleeding and he was missing a finger, but he looked like he didn't feel any kind of pain.

"How about we talk again about that deal we were discussing before? Kill him, and I'll let you and your brothers live" he said to Amy, who was slowly getting up.

"You better think a better deal" Leo said, stepping in front of Amy.

The Judge just smirked.

And then with one swung of his hand, he threw Leo against the wall. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he fell to the ground. Amy looked at her brothers, fear in her eyes. Have this monster always been this strong?

"You seem afraid, little girl. Wanna have some releaf for that?" the Judge asked.

Amy was shaking like a leave in a wind. Then she noticed the sword right next to her feet. The Judge didn't even realize what happened when Amy took the sword and hit the Judge to the stomach with the sword's handle, making him unstable with his steps. Then Amy jumped into the air and kicked the Judge to the chest, making him to fall down, hitting his head as the same time, almost losing his concius. She landed on top of him, pointing her blade against his throat.

She had said that ending this nightmare was to kill the Judge. She have to do this now.

"Do it" heard a voice.

It was one of the people on their side, a man who looked almost 30-years-old. There was a silence, before another man joined him, this time he was with the Government. Soon, everyone were chanting for her to do it. Amy raised her sword, ready to do the finishing blow, when she was stopped.

She looked on her left, and saw Don holding her arm, stopping her from killing the Judge.

"Don't do this" he said.

"What are you saying? It's because of this man you were suffering for weeks, we all were. He had this coming" Amy said.

"I'm not saying that he wouldn't deserve that, but when you do that you're no better than the Government. You should know better that there are more horrible punishments than killing. You do realize that there are even small children hoping for you to kill this man?" Don said.

"If you do this, you might put an end to this horrible world and you got us all together again, but you will lose yourself doing that. I don't think master Splinter meant this when he told you to look after us and he wouldn't want you to do this, even if it meant bringing us together again" Don continued.

Amy looked at him and then at the people on her right side. Have she really changed that much?

'Yes I have. I just haven't wanted to see that with my own eyes' Amy thought.

She closed her eyes and took the sword away from the Judge's throat. She then stepped down from his chest, looking at the people who looked somewhat disappointed.

"The killing will end here! The Judge will have a real penalty, and if it's death, it should be decided in front of justice and a real judge. And the new and rightful leader will decide this penalty, as well as the new justice system. He will decide about the rules of the new world, but this nightmare will end now, and with that the killing as well!" Amy said and threw her sword to the ground.

There was a silent, before the crowd started to give her applause, including the Government's men.

"But who will become the new leader?" asked one of the Government's men.

"Not one of you guys, that's for sure" said the same man, who had wanted Amy to kill the Judge at the first place.

"It should be her!" said the little girl next to the man, pointing at Amy.

Everyone agreed with the little girl, and Amy silenced them by raising her hand.

"Fine, I'll become the new leader. And as my first decision as the leader I will appoint the new leader, and he will be Edward!" Amy said, pointing at the older man with white hair and beard.

"Me? But shouldn't you be a better, Amy? After all, you did lead us towards the battle" Edward said.

"Which was totally out of character. Me and my brothers aren't suited for to lead this many people. But you are a leader, it's easy to see. You helped so many and you acted like the true leader should act. I know you will do the right decisions" Amy said.

Edward looked at her for awhile, before he nodded.

"Alright then! Let's put this criminal into a jail, treat the wounded and bury the dead. That includes the ones in the lost and found as well!" Edward started giving orders, and people around them seemed to forget about them entirely and started to move the Judges now unconscious body away from them.

"You sure you want to give away that position? It would have been amazing if you have been the leader of the new world" Mikey asked, walking beside her.

"If I had done that, who would look after you guys? Or separate Raph from you when you decide to start fighting again?" Amy asked laughing.

"It's just good that she didn't, two leaders in this family would have been too rough" Raph said, ruffling Amy's hair as he lighted another cigarette.

"Raph! Is that a cigarette?" Leo asked.

"Bad world, bad habit" Raph just said, shrugging his shoulders.

Amy giggled a little, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good to have you back" Don said.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long" Amy said and hugged her brother.

Then she turned around and took a hold of Leo's neck and she forced Leo and Don fall with her towards Mikey and Raph, so they all formed a group hug.

For a first time in months she actually laughed. Finally they were together.

* * *

The title "Let it Burn" is song by Red and the lyrics are from the same song.

I will post one more chapter to this fic :)


End file.
